1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of sorbent compositions. More specifically, the invention comprises an additive which can be mixed with conventional sorbent materials to provide agglomeration upon contact with liquids, such as animal urine. The invention also comprises mixtures of the additive with conventional sorbent materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sorbent compositions for control of animal waste have long been known in the art. These have typically used particulated clays to absorb liquids. In recent years, cross-linking formulations which cause the agglomeration of the particles upon contact with liquids have been developed. One such formulation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,023 to Carter (1998), which patent is incorporated herein by reference.
The prior art formulations typically produce clumps within the particulated sorbent composition, thereby allowing the user to remove only the contaminated portion of the litter. The adhesive strength and durability of these clumps (“clump strength”) are important to the success of a litter product. Obviously, the cost of the formulation used is also important to the commercial success of the product.